


Jealousy

by GreenHawke



Series: You know there's a lot of fucking going on in these halls [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Laslow is the jealous type, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Referenced Niles/Odin, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHawke/pseuds/GreenHawke
Summary: A sequel to the first fic in this series, set the day afterwards. Laslow is the jealous type and doesn't like the idea of sharing his toys. (He and Odin are friends with benefits)





	Jealousy

Growing up, Laslow had always known Odin as the modest type. As loud as he was verbally, the then-myrmidon had kept his wardrobe subdued. It actually clothed him, unlike his new robes. What sort of weird game was Lord Leo playing at, having Laslow’s childhood friend dress like that? His entire chest and torso exposed for any weapons to strike at. Or hands and eyes to pry upon… 

Laslow shook his head, trying futilely to rebuke his thoughts before they took off down a much less gentlemanly path, but lately such efforts had been becoming more and more ineffective. How was he supposed to stay galliant when Odin was beside him on the battlefield, wearing nothing more than see-through scraps? He would be just as protected as if he were fighting naked. 

Trying to ignore the mental image of a naked Odin, Laslow stumbled upon the subject of his imagination, who was obviously doing his best to sneak his way through the castle halls. Lady Curiosity bid him to follow the mage, and who was Laslow to deny her her fill of secrets and information? Walking softly, he trailed after Odin, watching as the man nervously crept along, constantly swivelling his head around as if searching for someone. The thought left an unfamiliar pit in Laslow’s stomach, a strange squirming of jealousy. 

Who had put the mage in such a paranoid state, and how had they done so? Quickly, he closed the distance between the two, ready to demand answers to his questions. He stopped short however when Odin whipped around, throat and jaw covered in dark red and indigo bruises.

“Ah- Hello there, Laslow,” Odin said in a hushed voice with none of his trademark extravagance. He swallowed nervously and Laslow’s eyes immediately followed the movement. On closer inspection, it almost looked like Odin had  _ teeth marks  _ on his throat. “You haven’t seen Niles around, have you?”

The pieces clicked into place then and Laslow saw red.  _ Niles  _ must have left those teeth marks. He  _ bit  _ Odin. He left hickies on  _ Laslow’s  _ Odin. Suddenly, the two were mere inches apart, Laslow breathing heavily for some reason. 

“Are you okay?” Odin managed to ask right before Laslow was roughly pressing the two’s lips together in a harsh kiss. Their teeth clacked together for a second before his tongue was in Odin’s mouth and his hands curled up in his hair. He felt the mage groan and it inspired him to press harder until Odin was firmly wedged between him and the wall. 

He grinded against the mage, tugging possessively at his hair, before backing away to further inspect him. Odin’s face was flushed, a few beads of sweat on his forehead below his hair - which was now even messier and spikier than usual - and a trail of hickies that went from his jaw down to the middle of his chest, just barely covered by the band of opaque black fabric on the edge of his mesh top. If Laslow ignored the fact that he was covered in another man’s marks, he would easily say this was his favorite version of Odin; but he couldn’t ignore it. He had to reclaim what they both knew was his. 

“Laslow- I have to tell you- These marks… Niles did them. Please don’t kill him,” Odin finished lamely, taken aback by the primal look in Laslow’s eyes. The mercenary’s stomach twisted in anger and arousal simultaneously. 

“And why did he do them? Why did you let him bite you all over like that? Who said you could?” He muttered darkly, getting both of them even more riled up.

“We aren’t exclusive, you know. At least. Not to my knowledge. The great Odin Dark is a free-wheeling man of many-” 

“We are now. You’re mine, you hear? Maybe I ought to give you a little reminder of who exactly is in control here. It isn’t you, old friend.”

Odin swallowed again, but his nervous expression from earlier was now replaced with lust. He leaned forward this time to gently kiss Laslow, who could feel a small grin on the mage’s face. His hands found their way underneath Laslow’s tunic for a moment, tugging gently, before Laslow grabbed Odin by the wrists.

“Not all of us enjoy gallivanting around half-naked for everyone to see,” He whispered in a teasing tone that made Odin shudder against him, “Some of us like to keep our dignity. We can’t all be exhibitionist sluts like you.”

Odin’s face blushed at the name-calling, but the way his hips continued to rut against Laslow betrayed how much the words were really riling him up. Laslow grinned, palming him through his tight, yellow slacks. 

“Only a few words and you’re already so hard for me. I guess you really are an exhibitionist, getting off in the hallways like this. What if Niles walked by? Or Lord Leo, hmm? I bet you’d like that, having them watch while I show everyone you’re mine.” 

The mage bit back a moan, teeth digging into the knuckles of his former sword hand. Laslow pried it out from his mouth, leaning in to kiss him gently before whispering to him, “Don’t try to hide it. Let everyone hear how depraved you are. You’ve always been so loud, why stop now?”

As he talked, his other hand worked its way through Odin’s belt and down the front of his slacks, giving him the friction he had been trying so hard to find against Laslow. Laslow slowly, teasingly, stroked Odin, watching with shameless joy as the man began to devolve into a barely-standing puddle of desperation. He thrusted forward, trying to speed up the pace, but Laslow merely grinned and stopped his hand.

“My, my, aren’t you a greedy one. What’s got you in such a rush?” 

He loved the way Odin looked at him, face flushed, pupils blown wide, and jaw slacked. It made him want to pull the mage into the nearest room with a lock and fuck him senseless.

“Uh- I. I’m sorry I just,” Odin tried his best to string together a cohesive thought, but his eyes kept wandering down to where Laslow’s hand was resting, curled around his cock. Laslow followed his gaze, that superior grin still on his face, and gave him a small squeeze, causing Odin to whine as he instinctively thrusted again. 

Laslow pressed against Odin’s hipbone with his free hand, tsk-ing quietly, “No moving. Do that again and I leave you here, all pent up and needy, you hear?”

Odin quickly nodded his head, another whine escaping him.

“Good boy,” He praised, resuming his lazy rhythm, stroking slowly and occasionally twisting his wrist the way he knew Odin loved. When Odin moaned out, begging him to speed up, he hummed deep in his throat and leaned forward to nip at the skin his robes left so tauntingly exposed, all the while his hand kept up its teasing pace. 

Even with Laslow’s torturously slow movements, Odin soon found himself gripping the shorter man’s shoulders, entire body shaking with his oncoming release. His breath was coming out in pants and moaned pleas for the mercenary to keep going, speed up, let him finish. He was nearly incoherent besides for the word “please,” repeated over and over again in a wanton mantra that Laslow was certain the entire castle could hear.

Feeling his trademark shyness creep back into place, Laslow finally quickened his stroking until Odin had finally spent himself. Then, with face burning, he stepped back from the exhausted mage, who was leaning against the wall for support as he came down from the afterglow of his orgasm. 

Laslow wiped his hand on Odin’s robes, thankful that most of the mess was still contained within the man’s slacks.

“Now then. The war meeting will probably be starting soon,” Laslow let out a mocking tsk under his breath, “I doubt you’ll have time to change. Hopefully nobody will notice how dirty you are.”

Laslow turned and left, praying that his own arousal would wane before he made it to the meeting hall. Gods forbid either of their Lords caught wind of the depraved things their retainers did in the castle hallways. 


End file.
